depths_of_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
United Inner Planetary Republic of Harndar
Overview The United Inner Planetary Republic of Harndar resides in Rolm, and has a grasp of 5 inner planets as well as a handful of moons. The Republic's heart is Primsalis, the origin planet of the Harndarians. The United Inner Planetary Republic wasn't the first to take the name of Harndar, there was The Planetary Republic of Harndar, and The United Republic of Harndar. History Before Unification Primsalis in massive turmoil as nations clash against one another for supiority over one another. Alliances were broken, grudges were made, and wars were long and bloody. The last great war that was ever fought in Primsalis was The Great Reckoning, a massive war that nearly went led to nuclear fallout. The world was separated into two factions, the Unilar Dominion and The Last Free Alliance. The war ended when the heart country of the Last Free Alliance, The United Republic of Harndar gave one final assault before Alliance would fall into Dominion hands. The war costed billions of lives, many ruins of The Once Countries could be found in Primsalis in rememberence of such a devastating war. Uniting Primsalis In Sel. 422, Harndar created the first draft of The Treaty of Unification. This Treaty would go through many transformations before most nations would join in Uniting Primsalis under Harndarian ideals. It first came to Harndar's allies, but when time progressed, about more than 3/4th the planet joined. The nations prioritized technology the citizens, and the enviroment before anything else and began calling themselves the United League. The remaining nations that think that rejected the treaty joined up and attacked the United League, but failed due to the small size and poor deployment of troops. In Elios(Febuary-Marchish) Sel. 415, all but a handful of nations have joined the United League. During the course of the years, all of the nations in United League's wealth, people, technology, and more started to combine into one government. After many discussions of who should rule the planet, The Harndarians were able to get most nations to reclassify themselves as Harndarians. In Sel. 410 The United League was turned into The United Planetary Republic of Harndar. In Sel. 400, The Harndarians discovered that the Uarium Mushroom that is said to bring good luck, was found to be the main cause of Mad Man Syndrome and were destroyed for safety, but the virus was already inside every Harndarian in Primsalis. The Rise of Space Travel The first huge step of newly made Harndar was to set to the stars above. For years, the people dreamed of the possiblity of setting throughout the stars and learning what is in Rolm. This was the time for the people of Primsalis to fulfill this dream. The Harndarians gather everything together to make the first ever starship ever made on Primsalis. From Sel. 400, it would take the Harndarians nearly 78 years to finish their masterpiece. The Harndarians finally finished the project in Sel. 322 and would be one of the greatest accomplishments that Harndar has ever made. The Stargazer was sent into space a few months later to launch another Harndarian project, The Harndarian Space Command. The Stargazer was a huge success to the Harndarians as it was sent to Colira, Primsalis's moon and setted up a colony on it. The Stargazer would preform several more tasks on Colira before being decommissioned in Sel. 295. However, more ships were made the following years such as The Rezor in Sel. 315, Gorgn in Sel. 305, Qucliar in Sel. 300 and many more. With many of these ships at their disposal, Harndarians were sent to colonize the rest of the habitable planets in the Rolm. With the addition of more living space for the Harndarians, there was an increase of scientific findings, technology advancment, and military defense around the Inner Planets of Rolm. In Sel. 220, Harndar would take hold of most of the lands of the inner planets of Harndar. Due to many reforms in the government to make sure no significant problems in the country, Harndar was reclassified as a United Inner Planetary Republic as most laws changed many things in the country such as protocols if any alien life could be found Linva Engine Although Harndarians had a massive breakthough with their starships and steller travel, they still had a hard time to figure out how to make an FTL Engine so Harndar can travel beyond the stars and beyond Rolm. It takes a stellar Engined ship over more than an hour to reach the outskirts of Rolm, but a ship can move in position in a minute if an FTL Engine is installed. Many tried to make such an engine, but failed miserably. Only one was able to make the break through that boggled the minds of so many of the top engineers and scientists, Linva Alimore was that person. Linva discovered many flaws in previous designs and improved them and created Harndar's first FTL Engine with hyper drives, The Linva Engine. A prototype was made in Sel. 97 to see how far the FTL drives can take someone. Linva asked many people to test the engine out, but none would do it, except for one. Captain Quin Zonlar, caretaker of the Welrin was the one who accepted to test it out and allowed it to swap out their old stellar engine. In Sel. 94 The Welrin set off to the Sol, a presumed lifeless solar system with The original captain of the Welrin and Linva on comms. First Incounter After exiting hyperspace, The Welrin found itself beside a ship that was 10x bigger than them. However, the ship seemed to be peaceful with the patrol ship. After docking on what the Golden Scythe, Quin was greeted with John, the ruler of The UTT Empire, United Tributational Territories. After talking with John, Quin set couse back to Harndarian space where Harndar will finally create a friend among the stars. One of the Harndarian solders watching ships make their way to Primsalis stated that, ''"Those ships are something else. If it ever comes to war, we will definitly loose to such huge ships!"- A Harndarian Soldier, Sel 94, Endros 14'' Military The Harndarian Armed Forces (HAF) Existing before the formation of the United Planetary Republic, The Army is tasked to do many thing at this day and age. It was once tasked to protect the borders of the Old Republic's borders from invasions and used to invade nations that were major threats to Harndar The Harndarian Navy (HY) The Harndarian Space Command (HSC) The Harndarian Space Defense Platforms (HSDP) The Harndarian Military Research Center (HMRC) Technology Advancement Industrial Age Modern Age Spacial Age Early Advanced Spacial Age Culture Music Lifestyle Creativity Education Government Socialist-Capitalist Mix The Supreme Council The Civil Council Head Senator Delegates Laws Against Corruption Anti-Slavery Treaty The UIPRH Constitution Anti-Animal Fighting Treaty The Unification Treaty Category:United Inner Planetary Republic Category:Harndar Category:Rolm Category:Depths of Space Category:Roleplay Category:Primsalis